Blood Lust
by Gena346
Summary: In a war between vampires and human kind, a small group must team up with a Vampire Hunter to destroy the king of Vampires. Can this small group save the world without the princess taking her life in the process? Chapter 15 out!
1. Chapter One

In a war between vampires and human kind, a small group must team up with a strange Vampire Hunter to destroy the king of Vampires. Can this small group save the world without the princess taking her life in the process?

Couples: Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa, and Zack/Aerith

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy Series. Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi.

* * *

_**Blood Lust:**_

Chapter One:

Lightning clashed and thunder roared well passed 12pm in small bar in Midgar Sector's Seven Slums was open and ready for business. "Tifa-poo, can I have another beer please?" A man asked a woman behind a counter.

The woman faced the man and crossed her arms. She wore a white tank top and brown skirt. Her hair was long shiny black and was down to her back side. Her soft but stern eyes were hot pink. She looked like she was in her 20s. "Do you have enough money?" She asked. Her name is Tifa Lockheart.

"Can't you cut me some slack?" The man asked in a sweet tone.

Tifa smirked and cracked her knuckles.

A Few Minutes Later...

"GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU CAN PAY COLD HARD GIL!" Tifa (literally) kicked him out. A girl in a ripped white cloak and had a hood covering her face ran in after Tifa kicked the guy out. "Yuffs... Why are you here now?" Tifa sat at a table and sighed.

"H-how," Yuffie Kisaragi took off her hood and cloak. She wore a ripped up green sweater and tan pants. Yuffie's was brunette but with a boyish haircut. Her eyes were brown and filled with a strange sadness. She looked like she was 16.

"You're my friend after all." Tifa looked at Yuffie. She then looked at her clothes. "What in all seven hells attacked you?" Tifa pulled the wet teenager to a seat.

"Vampires..." Yuffie frowned.

Tifa gasped.

Meanwhile...

A black Chocobo ran through in the storm with dangerous speed. On that black Chocobo was a man in a red cloak and long jet black hair. An old, red bandana kept his hair out of his blood red eyes. Under the cloak he was cloaked in all black and golden boots. His left arm was a golden robotic claw that had rusted blood spots on it. On his belt were a pistol, sniper, and shotgun. Pain filled his eyes and regret for living. "SQUAWK," The Chocobo cried with fear.

"Its okay, Lucrecia..." The man muttered.

"Squawk..." The Chocobo sounded more relieved.

They made it to the front of Tifa's bar. On the sign says, "Seventh Heaven".

"..." The man just grunted and looked for a place to put Lucrecia.

Tifa walked out looking worried and saw the man. "Just bring your Chocobo in, ok?" She asked. He nodded and brought Lucrecia in to the bar. Yuffie stared at the man and Tifa started to make a drink for the man. "Marlene, may you please get this Chocobo some feed?" Tifa shouted.

"Ok!" A girl that looked 10 ran in. She wore a pink dress with a flower on it and her brown hair was in a short braid. Her eyes were brown and full with happiness. Her name was Marlene Wallace. "Have papa returned yet?" She asked while getting the feed for Lucrecia. She found in and gave it to Lucrecia. She then started to pet it.

"No... He's still out Vampire hunting." Tifa spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Your husband is a Vampire Hunter?" The man asked.

Tifa jumped a little and looked at the man. "He's not my husband he is just a close friend..." She gave him a drink "Here, Mr.--I believe you didn't tell me your name."

"Vincent Valentine," The man spoke. Yuffie looked at her feet.

"CRAP," Tifa looked at Yuffie. "I'm SO sorry!" She looked at Yuffie's neck. "Shit... I'm sorry but there isn't a cure. The KING bit you..."

"The king?" that caught Vincent's attention.

"The King of Vampires, Zalhera..." Tifa sighed. "You don't know anything about the war, do you?" She crossed her arms and growled at Vincent.

Vincent only glared at Yuffie. Yuffie looked back "Hiss," She hissed. Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem?" Yuffie looked pissed.

Vincent pointed his gun, Cerberus, at her chest. "!!!" Yuffie eyes widen from fear.

"HOLY SHIT," Tifa screamed. Marlene moved behind of Lucrecia. Lucrecia only squawked.

"How long have you been bit?" Vincent calmly asked while still pointing the gun at her chest.

"Th-thr-three hours..." Yuffie stuttered from fear.

"Good." Vincent put a long tube in the Cerberus barrel. "Inside of this gun is a cure. It's a special potion mixed with Mako Energy and Dhampir Blood. The impact may kill you though. Are you willing to risk it all?" Vincent asked in a cold voice. Yuffie couldn't move from her spot and her voice was stolen. Tifa pushed Marlene up the stairs. "But that's not all I have to do you MUST allow me to help you." His eyes flashed red and "Once I help you... You are **my** battle partner till death!" Yuffie could only nod and closed her eyes.

"**Pull The Trigger..."** Vincent pulled the trigger. **BAM!**

"**YUFFIE,**" Tifa screamed. Yuffie felt tears roll down her cheek but these tears were different... It was warm blood. She was about to fall to the ground but Vincent caught her. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD," Tifa screamed at Vincent.

Suddenly the bullet wound at Yuffie's chest started to heal itself. She started to cry black blood. "It worked..." Vincent muttered.

Tifa glared at Vincent. "How did you get Dhampir Blood?" She asked.

"I fought a Dhampir." He was calm.

"YOU LIE! Dhampirs don't have to drink blood! Most of them don't!" Tifa stomped and got in Vincent's face.

He put Yuffie in a chair. "A Dhampir can drink blood **IF** it gains a taste for it! A Dhampir is only a half Vampire!" Vincent glared at Tifa. "Just because a Dhampir has a human mother does not mean it can't drink blood! ANYONE can be a Dhampir because they can handle crosses, running water, and sun light!" He looked pissed at her.

"How would you know then?" She crossed her arms.

"I'm a Vampire Hunter that's why!" Vincent growled. "I am the Vampire Hunter Vincent Valentine from the city Junon!"

Tifa froze from total shock. Junon is the place where all the best Vampire Hunters train. All the captive Vampires that have done millions of crimes get killed by these cold hearted Vampire Hunters. They have no souls or hearts people say. They can _**AND**_ will kill anyone for Gil. They have to be really skilled with healing arts, summoning, magic, and many weapons.

"The girl won't wake up for a while, is that alright?" Vincent asked.

Tifa sighed, "Her name is Yuffie Kisaragi, princess of Wutai. She gonna have to marry Zalhera to end the war..." She looked at the ceiling. "She's loosing her freedom..."

"You need to stay out of her way then..." He cruelly answered.

"BASTARD," Tifa slapped him across the face. Vincent stood there in shock. "HOW DARE YOU?" She grabbed him by his collar. "SON OF A BITCH," She screamed. "YUFFIE IS ONLY A TEENAGER," Tifa screamed while tears ran down her face. Vincent just stood there. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH! HER MOTHER WAS MURDER BY A VAMPIRE HUNTER JUST BECAUSE HER MOTHER WAS A DHAMPIR! THAT'S WHY YUFFIE HATES VAMPIRES! SHE EVEN HATES HER OWN MOTHER NOW!" She shrieked.

"Stop..." Yuffie sighed. Tifa looked at Yuffie in shock. Vincent hid his face. "I'm working with Master Valentine for now on..."

* * *

Wh00t! Chapter one of my First Vampire Fic. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter Two

In a war between vampires and human kind, a small group must team up with a strange Vampire Hunter to destroy the king of Vampires. Can this small group save the world without the princess taking her life in the process?

Couples: Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa, and Zack/Aerith

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy Series. Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix.

* * *

_**Blood Lust:**_

Chapter Two:

Yuffie walked out of the bar, stand on the porch, and looked at the sky. It started to lightly drizzle. "Fuck..." She muttered. "DAMN-SHIT-ASS-HELL," She shrieked.

"What is it now, princess?" A guy asked and she quickly looked at the guy. He had black slick hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt and blue pants. "You can tell me, sweetie!" He winked. He looked 30 and his name was Zack Fair.

"Zack," Yuffie puffed and looked away. "I don't wanna talk right now..."

Zack hugged her waist and rubbed his face on her expose stomach. "You used Tifa's lotion again, I believe." He kissed her stomach softly.

She started to blush with a disgusted look on her face. "Stop..." She muttered.

**BAM!** Zack and Yuffie quickly looked at the Bar's door. "BASTARD," Tifa kicked him across the face sending him flying off the bar's porch. "Don't seduce a teenager in front of me unless you have a painful death wish! You're SO sicker than a Vampire!" Tifa pointed at Zack.

Vincent just watched the whole thing with Marlene. "Mr. Valentine?" Marlene asked.

"?" Vincent looked at Marlene.

"What type of master does Yuffie mean? The 'I'm your sex slave' Master or 'I'm your servant' Master?" Marlene asked.

Vincent turned white, "N-n-nei-neither," He stuttered. "Who taught you that stuff?"

"Cid Highwind..." She smiled.

Zack only laughed at Tifa's threat.

"I'm NOT joking, retard! I'm SO gonna kill you!" Tifa grabbed a Magic Materia, "ICE3," She shouted. Three huge icicles flew at Zack.

Zack's eyes widen. She **WASN'T** joking!

"Stop, Tifa!" A guy with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes blocked the attack with a huge sword known as Buster Blade. He wore the same clothes as Zack except a metal right shoulder pad and it looked better on him. He looked 30 and his name was Cloud Strife.

"Why," She asked.

"We need everyone we can get to fight Zalhera! That's AVALANCHE job, right?" Cloud asked.

Tifa sighed, "Okay... We'll come on in and meet are new member, Vincent Valentine." She walked in the bar. Cloud pulled Zack away from Yuffie. Yuffie just stood on the porch.

"Yuffie, aren't you coming?" Cloud asked her.

"No... I met him already..." Yuffie sighed. '_I am really losing my freedom,_' she thought.

"Wanna talk, Yu?" A girl walked onto the porch.

Yuffie jumped from the shock.

The woman had long light brown hair in a ponytail braid hold up with a pink ribbon. Her eyes were so green it looked like fresh new grass. She wore a pink button up dress with the buttons in the front and unbuttoned up red coat. She looked older than Yuffie but younger than Tifa. Her name is Aerith Gainsborough. "Come on..." Aerith hugged Yuffie from behind.

"Priest Gainsborough..." Yuffie muttered. "The new guy is a Vampire Hunter..."

"Shhh... I'll read your thoughts..." Aerith touched Yuffie's back spine with her index finger and slid it up to the top of her neck. "His name is Vincent Valentine. He saved your life by shooting you through the heart with a rare cure bullet called 'MD' which stands for 'Mako Dhampir'. Now you're his servant in battle and you are very confusion because your life is changing to fast. You also think he is really hot." Aerith laughed at the last statement.

"Kah," Yuffie stepped back away from Aerith. "Don't say that out loud!" She wined.

Aerith sigh a depressing sigh, "Okay..." That always ruined her fun...

"Let's go in now before the Vampires Minions come. But don't worry... The Red Moon, or the harvest moon, is out. Do you know what that mean?" Aerith asked Yuffie. Yuffie shook her head no. "It means that a human's blood is poisonous because the red moon taints the people blood. That's mean we need to leave tonight. We can't come back to Midgar though. I need to leave with you too because I'm not protected by the Red Moon. Do you know why, Yu?" Aerith looked at the moon and at Yuffie. Only Aerith and Yuffie know this secret...

Flashback...

"_Oh my Gosh," Yuffie ran to Aerith knocked out body. They were in a flowery field and it was midday. "Are you ok, Miss?" Yuffie slapped Aerith slightly across the face. Quickly Aerith's white angel wings shattered into dust. "Wow," Yuffie gasped. Aerith's was beaten up and she opened on eye then closed it again. Yuffie was wearing a spring kimono and Aerith was wearing nothing which showed all her figure and wounds. "You're gonna be alright." Yuffie tried to pick up her up._

...End Flashback

Yuffie eyes narrowed. "You are a high rank Angel; know as a Seraph, which many people say that you have talked to our Gods and Goddesses." Yuffie looked sad, "You lost your wings fighting against two other Seraphims who are known as Sephiroth and Jenova." She looked at her feet. It was a matter that the group never talks about it because it's just rude manners. At least that's what Yuffie believed.

Vincent listened to the conservation from the door. "What the hell are you doing?" Tifa asked Vincent. He 'sh' her and listened more. "DON'T YOU DARE 'SH' ME! YOU ARE FUCKING LUCKY THAT CLOUD ALLOWED YOU TO JOIN US!" Tifa screamed in Vincent's face. "We don't need you! LEAVE!"

Aerith walked in with Yuffie. "No..." Aerith spoke softly. "We **need** Vincent. Yu needs him because she is his servant and without her master she is now useless. Yu explained what happened." She patted Yuffie on the head. "As one of the Avalanche's high members I order Yuffie to stay by Vincent's side no matter what!" Aerith crossed her arms. Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud, and Vincent were in shock at the order she made.

"Aerith-sama," Cloud was in shock. "When did you decide this?"

"A few minutes ago," She smiled a goofy grin. "Well? Like my idea?" Aerith asked Zack.

Zack looked at Vincent and then Yuffie. "I don't see a problem... Marlene, do you see a problem?" Zack asked.

"Nope," Marlene laughed.

"Zack's opinion doesn't count because he's a retard!" Tifa shouted.

"Stop being an old hag, Tifa!" Aerith finally blurted out. "You are ALWAYS mean to us! What is wrong with you? You need to learn the world **DOES NOT** revolve around you!"

Tifa looked pissed but she quickly changed into a sad expression. "I'm going to check the Chocobos." She walked out. Cloud chased after her.

"BITCH," Aerith screamed. She stormed up the stairs into her room and Zack quickly ran after her.

Marlene heard the bar's phone ring and picked it up.

"I'm sorry, Master..." Yuffie bowed.

"Why do you all work together?" Vincent asked.

Yuffie refused to answer him. "Okay... I'll show you to your room."

* * *

CRAP! I am going to work on Chapter 3 when I get some reviews. 

_**Thanks to:**_ Runelesca (comment and faved my story), and MasamIshi (Faved my story)


	3. Chapter Three

In a war between vampires and human kind, a small group must team up with a strange Vampire Hunter to destroy the king of Vampires. Can this small group save the world without the princess taking her life in the process?

Couples: Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa, and Zack/Aerith

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy Series. Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix.

* * *

_**Blood Lust:**_

Chapter Three:

"Aerith..." Zack walked next Aerith.

She was on her bed. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to snap..." She was in fetal position.

"It's very rare when you snap but when you do, you cause some fucking mental damage." He sat next to her.

"I don't deserve to be a Seraphims..." She cried.

Zack kissed her neck. "Sh..."

**Tifa and Cloud:**

Tifa was crying in a corner of the stable. Cloud hugged her. "Why am I just a bitch?" Tifa asked.

"Everyone has been on pens and needles since Zalhera appeared." Cloud rocked her. "Maybe when this is over we can go on that trip we always planned to go on." He smiled.

"Yeah," She laughed.

**Yuffie and Vincent:**

"Here's your room. I will take your Chocobo to the stable." Yuffie said, "Do you want anything?" She asked.

Vincent shook his head. He said, "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't need to, Master..." She glared at him. He quickly glared back. "I only open up to Priest Gainsborough and Tifa... They are the only ones to see me as I really am. A girl..." She looked away and frowned. "This war... It is changing everyone... We are not gonna friends anymore if it last." Her eyes narrowed and turned away from him.

"YUFFIE-ANE-SAN," Marlene ran to Yuffie and hugged her while crying.

"What," Yuffie asked.

Vincent looked at them.

"Vampire Minions are in the basement!" Marlene shouted.

"Shit..." Yuffie muttered.

"How many," Vincent asked.

"I--" Marlene was scared.

"How many," Vincent growled.

Marlene started to cry more. Yuffie wiped away Marlene's tears. "_Sh..._ Marlene, go get Priest Gainsborough and everyone else. Then go hiding in our room in the normal stop, okay? Wear your special pendant too." Yuffie smiled a caring smile.

Vincent flinched, '_Lucrecia..._' Painful memories flooded his thoughts.

Marlene ran to Aerith's room.

"Yuffie," Vincent asked.

"?" Yuffie turned to face him. "What is it, Master?"

"Why don't you go back to Wutai? Your life is not worth losing. Yuffie, you are a Princess, not a Fighter." He sounded calm.

Suddenly, her eyes showed pain from something she wanted to protect with all her heart. "Sorry, Master, I can't go back to that life..."

"YUFFS, VINCE, COME ON AND HELP US!" That yell came from the first floor and it sounded like Cloud.

"Cloud," Yuffie cried and a green Magic Materia appeared in her hand. She ran down to Cloud. Vincent just grabbed his shotgun and ran to the main room. When they made it to the main room, Marlene was a hostage of a Vampire Minion. The pendant on Marlene's necklace was broke in two and was on the ground under the Minion's foot. "What the hell?" Yuffie was in shock.

"Yuffie-Onee-san..." Marlene muttered under her breath.

Yuffie was about to charge at the Minion but Vincent grabbed her hand. "If you can't control your anger then I'll kill you." Vincent whispered low enough that only Yuffie could hear him. "If you think I am joking then **test** me..." He sent shivers down her spine and goose bumps covered her skin.

Yuffie bit her lip, "Fine..."

"Hey..." Vincent stared at the Minion holding Marlene. The Minion growled. With quick movement, he shot the Minion in his head. Three seconds later, its head exploded and Marlene screamed a horrific scream.

Tifa charged at another Minion with terrific speed and screamed, "Water Kick!" A water barrier formed around her leg and she kicked the Minion making her foot go through the Minion's stomach. "Aerith-chan, I'm..." Tifa started.

"Sorry," Aerith asked while her staff slammed across another Minion's Face.

"Yeah," Tifa nodded.

"Apologize is accepted!" Aerith and Tifa's back hit and the switched sides.

Zack's Buster Blade sliced off many Minions' heads. Blood fell as if it was raining.

"Guys, we can't do this forever..." Cloud spoke calmly.

"I know," Vincent muttered.

Yuffie suddenly froze and faced the door to the stable. "THE CHOCOBOS," She cried.

"YUFFIE," Cloud shouted.

She ran to the door and opened it without noticing Cloud calling her name then ran in and closed the door. A huge Minion was eating her very own Chocobo. The Chocobo was a green Chocobo. The Chocobo squawked a painful squawk when it saw Yuffie. "Nini..." Yuffie was in tears. "No..." Her voice was breaking up. "Why," She went into fetal position. She was crying a storm. "NINI," Yuffie screamed. The Minion threw Nini into the wall. Nini was cold dead and its eyes were lifeless. The Minion licked its bloody lips and laughed. The floor around him was drench in blood. The Minion raised its claw and swing.

Vincent's Cerberus blocked the claw when it was a foot away from Yuffie and Vincent smirked.

Yuffie hick, "Master, I'm sorry..."

"Stay behind me... You're in no condition to fight." Vincent pointed Cerberus at the huge Minion and the Minion teleported next to Vincent. _**BAM! **_Vincent shot it in the head. "How Moronic..." He muttered.

Yuffie's eyes widen. "What...?"

Vincent sighed. "Nini probably didn't want you to die that low of a death."

"Yes..." Yuffie could only agree.

"The Minions are..." Aerith walked in and gasped at the sight of Nini. "Marlene, don't come in." Aerith warned her.

'_I have no home left to go to..._' Yuffie thought. "Let's go..." She muttered hiding her face not showing her tears.

* * *

Yuffie's Chocobo died making her nearly dieing a few Minions died too. Tifa and Aerith are friends again. Next Chapter is probably going to have Cid, Barret, Denzel, and Nanaki/Red XIII.

Thanks to: Darkened-Skys for reviewing and I thank Runelesca for reviewing.


	4. Chapter Four

In a war between vampires and human kind, a small group must team up with a strange Vampire Hunter to destroy the king of Vampires. Can this small group save the world without the princess taking her life in the process?

Couples: Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa, and Zack/Aerith

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy Series. Square Enix owns Final Fantasy.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**_ I am not going to update the story for a while because I have this HUGE project in World History 1 to work on and I am just better to get it over with right now.

* * *

_**Blood Lust:**_

Chapter Four:

It was morning and everyone was packing to leave. Aerith explained that they would need to leave Midgar now to find more to people to help fight against the Vampires. "Barret-papa is calling!" Marlene shouted.

Cloud walked to Marlene and she gave it to him. "Hey," Cloud smirked. "Yeah, we got a new dude. His name is Vincent Valentine. He is a Vampire Hunter from Junon." Cloud put the ear away from the phone. There was shouting on the other line. "I'm sorry." Cloud sighed. "But Aerith wanted him on the group. She is not telling us something. However, I think Yuffie knows. NO! I will **NOT** do that! I know Yuffie has a crush on me... Tifa told me, okay?" Cloud paused and a pissed looked formed on his face. "**I'M NOT GONNA MESS AROUND WITH HER!**" Cloud yelled.

Tifa, Zack, and Aerith stared at Cloud with a shock look on their faces.

"Cloud," Aerith asked.

Cloud 'sh' her and listen to Barret. Cloud muttered a few cuss words under his breath. "No... Anyway, Barret, Marlene wants to talk to you so here she is." Cloud gave the phone to Marlene. "Here..." He then walked up the stairs. He knocked on Yuffie's door.

No one answered.

Cloud peeked in.

She was fast asleep on the floor and Vincent put her on her bed. Vincent was about to walk out and Cloud stood away from the door. Vincent walked out and down the stairs.

Cloud walked in the room and stood next to were Yuffie laid.

"**Kill her...**" A voice echoed in his mind.

Everything went black in his vision. "No... Get out." Cloud muttered and covered his ears. "Leave me alone." His eyes covered in the color black and cat-like pupils appeared. '_No..._' His mind shouted. He wrapped his fingers around her neck and started strangling her.

She coughed and moaned.

Vincent appeared next to Cloud and punched him across the face making Cloud let go of Yuffie. Vincent glared at Cloud.

"...?" Cloud eyes went back to normal.

Vincent sighed, "Get out." He sat on the chair next to the sleeping girl.

"But..." Cloud started but Vincent interrupted him.

"You tried to kill my Servant." Vincent stood up and got in Cloud's face with fire in his eyes. "Did you know who many people I saved from people like _YOU_?" He asks.

Cloud froze. '_People... like me?_' He thought in shock.

"More than you will EVER save someone!" Vincent shouted. "If you know what's good for you, you will get out **NOW**!"

Cloud walked out and closed the door behind him. His back slid against the wall. "I was going to... kill Yuffie... What the hell is wrong with me?" His hands were shaking and he was crying. "Damn you, Sephiroth... for saving me."

Flashback...

_Cloud lay on the cold ground with blood coming out of his arm. His eyesight was getting blurry fast. There was a demon with its teeth drench in Cloud's blood. The Demon jumped at the twitching body. __**SLASH!**__ Blood splatter everywhere. A man with long silver hair and the same green eyes as Aerith stood in front of Cloud. He had nothing on except a black ribbon wrapped around his wrist. "What a useless shed of blood." Sephiroth looked at Cloud and smirked. "Instead of killing you I will mark you as my property." Sephiroth snapped his fingers. A burn appeared on Cloud's arm and his eyes flashed green for a split second._

...End Flashback

Tifa walked up the stairs and stood next to him.

Cloud looked at her. "Yes?"

"Barret and his group are here now, Cloud." Tifa informed him.

Cloud nodded and walked down the stairs.

A black man with a gun for an arm stood in the doorway. His hair was short black and his eyes were dark brown. He wore a pair of white pants and a chain shirt. "Hey, my man," Barret Wallace smirked.

"Barret-papa," Marlene ran to him and hugged him tight.

A man with a cig in his mouth smirked at them. He had short kind of spiky blonde hair and shining blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and grey jeans. He had a spear on his back. "Howdy." Cid Highwind smirked.

A wolf like creature sat next to them. He had red fur and light orange eyes. It had clips on its head. "..." Nanaki just sat there.

A boy stood behind the group scared. He had messy brown hair and normal blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie and dirty white jeans. Denzel frowned.

"Hi," Marlene hugged Denzel and Denzel hugged her back.

"We need to go..." Nanaki sat there and Aerith started to scratch behind his ear. He sighed and Aerith smiled.

"Anyway..." Cid spoke and crossed his arms. "Is everyone ready?" He asked.

"I'll get Yuffie..." Tifa was about to walk up the stairs but Vincent came down stairs giving Yuffie a piggy back ride and holding two bags. Tifa grabbed one bag and Zack grabbed the other bag. "Drop Yuffie and I'll use Final Heaven on you..." Tifa threaten Vincent.

Vincent just glared back. "I won't..."

They got on the Highwind. "So you are the Vampire Hunter known as Vincent Valentine?" Barret asked Vincent as he put Yuffie on a bed in one room. Vincent nodded. "What is your secret?" Barret bluntly asked.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.

"All Vampire Hunters have a secret." Barret smirked.

"Well, I don't blab my secrets to morons like you." Vincent left.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Barret screamed.

Yuffie woke up. "Where am I?" She asked.

"You're on the Highwind with the gang and that bastard Valentine." Barret crossed his hands and leaned against the wall.

"He's not a bastard. He is just... sad." Yuffie voice sounded bland in that statement but Barret knew she believed that Vincent could help them.

"Okay," Barret sighed and left the room then closed the door behind him.

Yuffie buried her head into his hands. '_God dammit..._' she thought.

Flashback...

_She sat in the room with Vincent. "Now on, our minds will be linked." Vincent stood in front of her. She looked up in shock. He kissed her on the lips suddenly making her heart skip a beat. Her eyelids went droopy and she fell asleep on the floor._

...End Flashback

She touched her lips and blushed. '_Does he...?_'

'_**Does who what?**_' Vincent thoughts entered her mind.

"KAH," Yuffie screamed.

"What's wrong?" Tifa ran in, shocked of the scream.

"I... stubbed my toe!" Yuffie thought of something quickly.

Tifa crossed her arms. "Well... okay." Tifa left.

'_**Sigh... Servant,**_'

'_Anyway... How am I talking to you?_'

'_**It's that our minds are linked now.**_'

'_So we can talk telepathically?_'

'_**Yes.**_'

Yuffie sat there. Outside of her room, Cloud stood there and sighed then looked at his hands. '_It's better if I keep my distance._' He thought and walked to the engine room.

* * *

I thank Darkened-Skys for commenting and I thank Runelesca for telling my through IM that she liked it. 


	5. Chapter Five

In a war between vampires and human kind, a small group must team up with a strange Vampire Hunter to destroy the king of Vampires. Can this small group save the world without the princess taking her life in the process?

Couples: Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa, and Zack/Aerith

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy Series. Square Enix owns Final Fantasy.

* * *

_**Blood Lust:**_

Chapter Five:

'_Master,_' Yuffie asked while changing into her nightclothes.

'_**What,**_' Vincent asked.

'_What do you think of me?_'

'_**You are a bright, intellect woman.**_' He bluntly answered.

'_Oh..._' She sounded upset.

'_**What?**_' He sounded confused.

'_Nothing! Good Night!_' She fell asleep.

"What did I do?" Vincent asked.

_Knock! Knock!_ "Hey, it's me, Aerith." Aerith knocked on Vincent's door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes..."

Aerith walked in and saw Vincent with no shirt on. She quickly turned around so she would not face him. "Okay! As a new member of AVALANCHE, I have to read your thoughts. Is that alright with you?" She asked with her face all flustered.

"...Ok," He stood up. "How are you going to...?"

Aerith turned around and kissed him on the lips. His thoughts entered her mind, her eyes opened wide and slowly shut.

She woke up in Vincent's memories. "Wow..." She muttered. She started to walk around and saw nothingness. "What the...?" She then started to run. Each time she stepped a ripple appeared at where she previously stepped. "What a weird Memories Chamber..." She kept on running and ran to a door. It had a pad lock on it and she tried to unlock it with a hair clip. It worked and she opened the door.

A man with blood on his hand appeared. He wore a bloody lab coat and he had long black hair in a ponytail. He looked like he was in his 50s. "No wonder she chose me over you." He circled Aerith but he did not see her. A younger Vincent appeared behind her. She looked at the younger Vincent. The younger Vincent had short hair and wearing a tuxedo.

"Is that Vincent?" She asked.

The man grabbed a gun and aimed at Vincent. **BAM!** Vincent fell to the ground.

"VINCENT," Aerith ran to the young Vincent but he and the man disappeared.

A pregnant woman appeared behind Aerith. She turned around quickly. The woman was also wearing a lab coat. She had long brown hair in a ponytail. "I'm sorry Vincent... I love Hojo." She spoke to the young Vincent.

Vincent spoke, "But... He's using you..."

"Bye Vincent..." She walked away while holding her belly. Vincent and the pregnant woman disappeared.

Aerith heard Yuffie giggling. "That's Yu!" She followed the giggles. Yuffie stood at the edge of a cliff wearing a green kimono and she jumped. "FUCK!" Aerith screamed and ran faster. Yuffie looked at Aerith and hold out her hand. Aerith reached out her hand to Yuffie but she could not reach in time. Yuffie fell. Aerith quickly stared down the cliff to see if Yuffie's okay; a purple dog-like beast charged at her with a loud roar and tackled her in the gut, making her fall down the cliff. "PRIEST Gainsborough..." Yuffie's voice faded.

Aerith broke out Vincent's Memories Chambers. She stepped back quickly and she covered her mouth. "Your memories are confusing. I don't understand them."

"It's better if you don't then."

"But... I saw a woman and a man in white lab coats--" She started her sentence.

"Forget them." He growled and pushed her out of his room.

"WAIT!" She banged on his door and tried to open it. "Who's the woman in the white lab coat?!" She yelled. "I WANT TO HELP!" She screamed and banged on the door again making her fist start to bleed. "You better not hurt her! YOU BETTER NOT HURT YU!" She stormed off.

_Meanwhile w/Cloud and Tifa:_

Cloud pinned Tifa against the wall. "Cloud," Tifa asked. "What's wrong?" She touched his face softly.

"It happened again..." He muttered.

Tifa hugged him. "Calm down..."

"I nearly killed Yuffs..." He cried.

Only Tifa and Cloud knows about the evil inside Cloud.

Tifa saved him once...

Flashback...

"_Cloud," Tifa cried and Cloud roughly kissed her. She looked into his cold black eyes. 'This isn't my Cloud!' She thought. He slid his hand around her body. "STOP," She yelled. _

_His eyes flashed to normal. "Tifa...?" He asked. Tears started to roll down his face._

"_Sh..." She hugged him._

...End Flashback

They stared at each other and their faces inched closer. They looked each other in the eyes and smiled. They were about to kiss but Barret walked in. "Aerith is calling a meeting." He left.

Tifa and Cloud were blushing and they stepped apart. "I gotta get Yuffs." She left and Cloud hit the wall next to him with his fist.

"Damn..." He muttered. "I was closer today..." He sighed and left the room.

Yuffie woke up and looked around.

'_**Servant... Aerith is calling a meeting.**_'

Yuffie ignored him and thought about the dream she had.

Dream...

_Yuffie stood at the edge of a cliff staring down. She giggled when she thought of committing suicide. Few minutes later, she jumped. "FUCK!" Aerith cried and ran to Yuffie. Yuffie snapped back to reality and reached out her hand. Aerith did the same but they could not reach in time. Yuffie fell. When she fell down a purple dog-like demon passed her and tackled Aerith. Aerith started to fall. "PRIEST GAINSBOROUGH," Yuffie cried. White light quickly engulfed her._

...End Dream

"Yuffs," Tifa entered. "Aerith-chan is calling a meeting..." She smiled.

"Yes..." Yuffie got up and walked out still wearing her night gown.

* * *

Thanks to my Reviewers 


	6. Chapter Six

In a war between vampires and human kind, a small group must team up with a strange Vampire Hunter to destroy the king of Vampires

In a war between vampires and human kind, a small group must team up with a strange Vampire Hunter to destroy the king of Vampires. Can this small group save the world without the princess taking her life in the process?

Couples: Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa, and Zack/Aerith

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy Series. Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi own final Fantasy.

* * *

_**Blood Lust:**_

Chapter Six:

"Okay so it's decided." Aerith smiled. "We'll go to Junon and talk to President Rufus to see if we can use the Turks to our advantage." She looked at Vincent. He was just sitting in a corner glaring at his feet. "Does anyone have anything to say against it?" She asked.

No one said anything.

"Aright. The meeting is now over. Go to your posts please." She ordered.

Everyone nodded.

They all got up and left.

Yuffie walked up to Vincent and spoke "Master…"

Aerith cling onto Vincent. "I want to know more about you, Vince." She sounded like a little kid who just wanted candy.

Yuffie's heart crashed. He voice was soft but high pitch. "Why do I feel this way?" She started to tremble. She felt tears rolling down her face. "Why am I crying?" Her voice was shaking. She turned around and slowly walked away. Then faster and faster, she ran. Tears running down her face like mad. "Did I... fall in love with him?" She muttered and closed her eyes while tears kept on running down. _Bump!_

She ran into Zack. "Princess, what's wrong?" He asked and grabbed her shoulders softly.

"Let go of me!" She cried. **SLAP!** She slapped him across of his face. She looked up at him with sorrow eyes. He just stood there and smiled then quickly tightened his grip. He hugged her and she started to cry more.

Flashback...

"_Why?" Zack shouted. He wore a blue male Kimono. He was standing next to a golden table._

"_Zalhera…" Yuffie cried. She wore a fancy green kimono. She sat at the table. She showed him her neck._

"_Gasp!" His eyes widen. "Go to Tifa. I'll get Aerith and Cloud-kun, alright." He lifted her head. "Go…" She looked at him in shock. "NOW, PRINCESS," He shouted She ran into her room to change._

...End Flashback

Yuffie sat in her room staring at her feet and Zack was drinking a DR. Pepper. "So that is what happened?" He asked. She only nodded. He sighed and stood in front of Yuffie. "Princess... Aerith has been into Vincent a lot lately but she will not tell me why. I see your point on being a little jealous. Come on..." He holds out his hand to her and she looked at it in shock. "Let's go on an adventure alone! Just like the good old times!" He smiled.

Yuffie slightly smiled. '_Zack..._'

_Meanwhile w/Vincent and Aerith:_

"SHUT-UP," Vincent screamed.

"Was that woman an angry fiancée? Who and why did that guy shoot you?" Aerith just kept asking questions that she needed answers too. Curiosity killed the cat.

"S**H**U**T**-**U**P." His eyes flashed red making Aerith freeze from shock. He clenched his head in pain and he closed his eyes. "**LEAVE!**" He screamed at her. She ran out without a thought of hesitation. Vincent's golden metal hand scratched the wall leaving huge scratch marks on it. He looked at it and calmed down while panting slowly. "Okay..." He calmed down.

_The Next Day:_

Yuffie and Zack opened the Cargo Bay Door and grabbed two hover boards. Yuffie wore a ripped green top, a pair of tan shorts, a red belt that was not in the belt loops, a yellow scarf that wrapped around her neck, and black overalls. Zack wore his normal SOLDIER uniform. They opened the Door and wind gusted up at them. "Okay..." Zack smiled. They jumped and glide towards the ground. Conformer appeared in Yuffie's hands and Buster Blade appeared in Zack's hands. "Where do you want to go, Princess?" He asked the girl air gliding with him.

"Junon," Yuffie smirked and they landed on the ground then they started to run. Zack turned off his GPS.

_Cloud:_

Cloud wakes up with a bolt because he felt something wrong. He ran out of his room wearing his blue fluffy bathrobe. He saw the Cargo Bay Door was wide open. "What the fuck?" Cloud ran to Zack's room. "Zack-san why is the…?" He saw the Zack's room was empty. "No… No… NO!" He quickly ran to the weapon room and slam opens the door to see that Buster Blade was gone. "FUCK," He pound he fist into the wall. "Wait… Conformer is missing too." He saw that Yuffie's shrunken stack was missing her ultimate weapon. Cloud just stood there in complete and utter shock. "She couldn't have..." He ran to her room and slammed open the door. He saw her room was tidy and a note on her bed. He picked it up and read it:

_Dear Tifa,_

_I am sorry. I left with Zack to Junon. Please go home. I do not want you or anyone hurt anymore. Bye..._

_Forever yours,_

_Yuffie Kisaragi_

Cloud put the note back and ran to his room then quickly changed into his Advent Children clothes. He grabbed ultimate weapon and Materia belt. By this time, Tifa woke up and started to change into her Advent Children clothes. Cloud ran out of his room and grabbed a hover board. Tifa walked out and saw Cloud gliding down. "TIFA-CHAN, WAKE EVERYONE UP!" Cloud shouted quickly while staring at her when he was gliding down then he disappeared.

"Cloud..." Tifa just stood there then quickly ringed the alarm.

_Few Minutes Later:_

Everyone was up and standing in front of Tifa. "Zack-san and Yu went to Junon alone and Cloud went after them?" Aerith asked.

Tifa nodded while looking at the note.

Vincent stood against the wall and Tifa stormed up to him and pinned his neck to the wall. "If Yuffs is hurt, I'll make sure you're head will be rolling off this ship." She growled and her hot pink eyes flashed a strange crimson red. He only glared back at her. She quickly grabbed a hover board and hover down to the ground.

"Tifa-chan...!" Aerith screamed and almost jumped off ship but Cid quickly grabbed her and pulled her back. "TIFA-CHAN," She cried. Her knees hit the ground and she started cussing up a storm. Her fist hit the metal flooring multiple times. She finally calmed down and quickly stood up while brushing off the dust on her dress. "Highwind-kun, Wallace-kun..." She faced them in a serious manner. "Get to your stations..."

They nodded and ran with Nanaki, Denzel, and Marlene following to their stations. Vincent stood there confused where to go.

"Follow me, Valentine." Aerith walked to the engine room. Vincent followed. "Do you know how to work this type technology?"

"Kind of..." Vincent looked overwhelmed.

"Good!" Aerith closed a door behind him. She quickly locked the door behind her. Vincent noticed and pounded on the door. "Sorry..." She walked away with the key in her bra.

_Zack and Yuffie:_

Fiends surrounded Zack and Yuffie.

_Cloud:_

Cloud was running in a deep forest.

_Tifa:_

Tifa stared into the green eyes of a silver shorthaired man. The man was man in grey and vampire fangs in his mouth. "I'm Loz."

She only glared and got into her fighting stance.

_**

* * *

**_

AN:

Hi guys! I am sorry for not updating in SO long! I have an excuse though! I got a new computer and me being the retard I am. I did not save Blood Lust to a Flash drive. Therefore, it took a few weeks to get a new computer, find this website, go through a writers block, and SCHOOL FINALS! There! I am super duper, awesome possum sorry! I will make each chapter sweeter than before! 


	7. Chapter Seven

In a war between vampires and human kind, a small group must team up with a strange Vampire Hunter to destroy the king of Vampires

In a war between vampires and human kind, a small group must team up with a strange Vampire Hunter to destroy the king of Vampires. Can this small group save the world without the princess taking her life in the process?

Couples: Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa, and Zack/Aerith

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy Series. Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi own Final Fantasy.

* * *

_**Blood Lust:**_

Chapter Seven:

Tifa stared at Loz while putting on her leather gloves. Before she finished putting on her left glove, Loz disappeared quickly appeared behind her then in that same split second drop kicked her back. She slid back a few feet but quickly turned around to face him while still standing. His foot hit the ground and caused a tremor that headed straight for Tifa. Right before it hit her she jumped to the side and Loz disappeared in a blue blur. He appeared right in front of her and uppercut her in the gut causing her knees to collide with the ground. '_What brute force... There's no way I can compete with that!_' She thought.

'_But... I must get pass him._' She bit her lip and got up. '_For Yuffs..._'

_Zack and Yuffie:_

Zack kept on slashing at the fiends that stood in their pathway. **Bam!** Yuffie hit a tree and coughed up blood. '_Master..._' She cried in her mind hoping that her master will hear her.

'_**Servant,**_' Vincent voice sounded concerned.

'_I'm sorry for getting you involved..._' She got out of the tree and threw her shuriken at a fiend. "ZACK," She shrieked.

Zack slammed head first into a rock and his head busted open. He's eyes closed on impact of the rock. He was out cold.

'_**Servant...? Is Fair-kun alright?**_' Vincent's voice was darker but still concern and Yuffie quickly blocked him out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Master... Now is not the time to hear you blab." She muttered under her breath. She grabbed a Materia from her pocket and it was a red one. She grasped it in her right fist. "I swore not to use him again but I have no choice now..." The Materia started to glow bright red in her fist. "God of Wutai, grant me strength against these demons. LEVIATHAN," she screamed. A blue snake like dragon appeared above of her and a tidal wave formed behind the dragon. Yuffie grabbed onto Zack and a tree branch for dear life.

Leviathan roared and the tidal wave crashed into the demons and the tree that Yuffie cling on. Leviathan roared again and the wave disappeared with the demons. Yuffie was shaking with her clothes drench and her wet hair covering her face.

Out of nowhere, Zack patted her back. "Bravo, kiddo." He winked at her. Yuffie smiled past her wet hair making him move it out of her face.

Leviathan roared for the final time and vanished back into the summon Materia.

_Cloud:_

Cloud kept on running through the forest. "ROAR!" He stops in his tracks and heard the violent roar.

"That sounds like a summon. I must be close to--" He was about to move a step further but he realized he could not move his feet anymore. "What," He looked around and suddenly his whole body froze "the hell?"

Cloud looks up and a man with medium length silver hair and green cat like eyes was sitting on a tree branch. The mysterious man wore a black trench cloak and tight black leather clothes under the coat. His hands had tight black leather gloves. "Hello, brother." He smirked.

Cloud only glared on at the man.

"You have nothing to say? Did I strike you speechless?" The man jump out of the tree and walked to Cloud. "Since you're not going to ask for my name, I won't give it to you, brother." He put his index finger on the bottom of Cloud chin.

Cloud spit in his direction.

"You have a lot of spunk, I see." He smirks and he moved his hand to Cloud's cheek. "I can see why Sephiroth likes you so much."

Cloud's eyes widen. '_He knows Sephiroth?_'

"I knew you would respond to that name," He gently kisses Cloud on the lips.

"BASTARD! Who the hell do you think you are?" Cloud yelled and tried to move but could not. "Why can't I move?" He growled.

"Stop Materia..." He waved the Support Materia in Cloud's face. "I'm Kadaj, brother."

_Vincent:_

Vincent sat in the engine room and watched the ceiling. The room engulfed in the color red. The color is the exact same shade as blood. '_Don't think about this,_' He closed his crimson red eyes and took in a deep breath. '_**Servant...**_'

_Aerith and the others:_

"Found them yet, Highwind-kun?" Aerith asked Cid.

"Nah... Fucking brats," Cid yelled.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Nanaki yelled back at the smoker.

Aerith kept on staring ahead thru the window. '_Zack... Yu..._' She lean against the wall but kept on staring ahead.

_Tifa:_

Tifa grabbed Loz's right fist with her left hand and visa versa with Loz. Their faces were inches apart. He kicked her left side of her ribcage and she flinched from the impact and flipped Loz. He landed on his feet and charged at her. She holds onto her ribcage but her ground and breathing heavily. He punched her across the face and sending her slamming into a flower patch. She looked at the flowers in the patch. "Ugly..." Loz muttered. They were purple lilies and something hit Tifa in the back of her mind.

Flashback:

"_What is your favorite type of flower, Tiffy?" Marlene asked the bartender. _

_Tifa sat there next to Marlene and thought to herself then came up with an answer for the question, "I believe purple lilies."_

End Flashback

Tifa slowly got up but coughed up blood making her fall back to the ground. '_Damn..._' She cried in her thoughts. '_I'm going to die..._' Loz walked up to her and slammed his foot into her ribcage.

_Zack and Yuffie:_

Yuffie had Zack leaning on her right under a tree. It was kind of like the calm before the storm. It was so calm and so peaceful. She knew if they kept on going more fiends will attack them and they will not live. "I can't believe I don't have potions or a Cure Materia," Yuffie sighs. Zack eyelids were drooping and she quickly realizes. "No Zack," She grasps onto his hand tightly. "Please don't go like this," She started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Princess..." Zack smiles a warm-hearted smile. "I always see you as a younger sister. Please don't cry over me." He wiped her tears away and she shook her head no fast.

"I'm scared Zack..." She cried. "Please don't die..."

_Vincent:_

Vincent raised his head.

_Aerith and Others:_

'_Zack,_' Aerith thought.

_Cloud:_

Cloud broke out of the stop spell and grabbed Ultimate Weapon. He slashed at Kadaj but Kadaj disappeared and appeared right behind Cloud. "You're not fast enough, brother." Cloud looked behind him in shock.

_Tifa:_

Tifa was on the ground with her head busted open and Loz kicked her face with his steel toe boots. Her eyes were weak and her eyesight was fading out.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" A man in a black tuxedo and shade covering his eyes appeared behind Loz. **BAM!** He punched Loz right across the face and sent Loz into a tree back first. Tifa's eyes widen in confusion but her eyesight was blurry so she could not see the man's face. The man was bald and had a slight dark skin tone. Loz jumped on top of the same tree he hit.

"You ruined my fun, Meanie! I'm leaving," Loz pouted and disappeared.

"Are you ok, Miss?" The man asked Tifa and she fell unconscious.

_Yuffie and Zack:_

"Are you two ok," A woman with short blonde hair and brown eyes asked the two. She wore a navy blue tuxedo. She walked up to them and gasped at the sight of Zack. She pulled out a bag of Materia. "Let's get you two to Base." She pulled out a Teleport Materia.

_Aerith and Others:_

A man appeared on Barret's screen. "Gainsborough-sama, are you there?" The man had long black hair and brown eyes. He had a black Bindi on his forehead.

Aerith ran to the screen and smiles. "It's been too long, Tseng."

_Cloud:_

"Stop, Vampire!" A man shouted on top of a tree. He wore a black tuxedo and had bright red hair in a ponytail. His eyes were bright blue and he had a cocky smirk across his face. Right below his eyes are red scars and below his bangs is a pair of goggles.

"Wow..." Kadaj smirked at the man and stepped back away from Cloud. Cloud only glared at the two. "A Vampire Hunter..." Kadaj spoke.

Cloud's eyes grew large and stared at the man on the tree.

"I better leave." Kadaj disappeared.

"My friends are helping the SOLDIER and the princess." The man spoke to Cloud. "My name is Reno and I'm your guide to Junon!" He smirked at Cloud.

* * *

**AN:**

**Oh gosh! I am SO SORRY! I have not updated ****Blood Lust**** since May! This time... I do not have an excuse... I am sorry and I hoped you liked this chapter. Maybe my next chapter will come out sooner. I hope so... GIVE ME IDEAS! I WILL ACCEPT and try to see how I will put them in the story.**

_**BTW:**_** Do not give me "Have Cloud turn evil or gay..." NO! The evil I am working on when to put it in but he's is NOT gay in this story... I need to make a Yaoi though I will probably make a Yaoi one-shot with Golden Sun. Maybe it will be Felix& Piers and Ivan& Isaac. They look cute... XD**


	8. Chapter Eight

In a war between vampires and human kind, a small group must team up with a strange Vampire Hunter to destroy the king of Vampires

In a war between vampires and human kind, a small group must team up with a strange Vampire Hunter to destroy the king of Vampires. Can this small group save the world without the princess taking her life in the process?

Couples: Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa, and Zack/Aerith

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy Series. Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi own Final Fantasy.

* * *

_**Blood Lust:**_

Chapter Eight:

The Highwind made it to Junon in a heartbeat.

Flashback:

"_We just saw Tifa getting pummeled by a Vampire." Tseng spoke to Aerith. "We brought her to Junon for healing. I think you should come immediately." He disappeared and the screen was engulfing with static._

_Aerith eyes grew large and shouted, "HIGHWIND-KUN, GET US TO JUNON PRONTO!"_

End Flashback

Aerith jumped out of the cargo bay door when the Highwind was still in the air and landed perfectly on her feet. She quickly ran through the roof's doors and ran so fast down the stairs that it looks like she flew down the stairs. Cid, Barret, Marlene, Denzel, and Red XIII followed quickly after her.

_Vincent:_

'_**Will they ever let me out?**_' He thought.

_Creek..._ He faced the door and saw Yuffie in an arm sling and a bandage wrapped around her head where her headband use to be. '_Master..._' She smiled.

'_**Servant,**_' He sighed.

_Later on roof with Yuffie and Vincent:_

"Gomen, Master..." Yuffie muttered.

"You should be sorry. You disobeyed me." Vincent growled and stared at the setting sun.

"Zack is ok," Yuffie tried to brighten the mood.

Vincent just gave her a death glare.

"Gomen," Yuffie went quiet and sat on the ground staring at her feet.

_Zack's room:_

"Hey Zack-kun," Cloud was perfectly ok and was at the doorway of Zack's room. Zack lay in the bed with bandages on his head and a cast on his leg. "Are you feeling better?"

"I failed..." Zack muttered.

Cloud looked at Zack in confusion.

"I failed protecting the Princess..." Zack hid his face in shame.

Cloud looked confused.

Zack continued, "When I became a SOLDIER I was assigned to protect the Princess of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi. Yuffie was a cheerful tomboy and a Materia collector so it was hard protecting her when she got into fights with people twice her size."

Cloud only smirked.

Zack sighed, "However, when the vampire war came and I had to kill her mother because of Master Godo Kisaragi's orders, her mother was a Dhampir."

Flashback:

"_Nani," A younger Yuffie was standing behind Zack who was standing above her mother dead body. Yuffie started to cry and Zack turned to face Yuffie._

"_Princess," His face was cover in guilt._

"_KAH," She screamed and ran off._

End Flashback

"I thought her mother was murdered by a Vampire Hunter..." Cloud said calmly.

"That what Yuffie believes now." Zack muttered. "Master Godo erased that memory and replaced it with a 'Vampire Hunter.'"

"HOW DID HER FATHER GET THE CRYSTAL MATERIA?" Cloud yelled in shock.

Zack went quiet and then his voice started to break up. "I FAILED HER!" He yelled.

Cloud walked up to him. He was about to say something until Reno walked in. He leaned his back against to wall. Zack looked at him in shock. "You didn't fail her..." Reno smiled. "She'll be the one in the bed if you did."

Zack looked away in shame.

Cloud stared at Reno.

"Yes?" Reno asked.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Cloud walked out and Reno shrugged and followed.

_Tifa's room:_

Tseng stood next to Aerith who was holding onto Tifa's hand. "I'm sorry..." Aerith muttered.

* * *

**An:**

**I am stopping her cuz I am taking a break. There is ALL this drama at school right now I am getting behind on schoolwork. However, here is a link to another story I am working on... LOVE YOU ALL! **

blog. myspace. com/ index.cfm?fuseactionblog.view&friendID411371295&blogID431925341

**_PUT IN THE WEB ADDRESS BOX WITHOUT THE SPACES!_**


	9. Chapter Nine

In a war between vampires and human kind, a small group must team up with a strange Vampire Hunter to destroy the king of Vampires. Can this small group save the world without the princess taking her life in the process?

Couples: Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa, and Zack/Aerith

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy Series. Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi own Final Fantasy.

* * *

_**Blood Lust:**_

Chapter Nine:

(A day later after Chapter 8)

Tifa slowly woke up and looked around while lying down. She tried to get up but a sharp pain made her lay back down. "Where...?" Tifa whispered with a hoarse voice. Aerith was asleep sitting up in a chair across from Tifa's hospital bed.

The door to the room opened slowly and Yuffie poked her head in. "Ah," Yuffie whispered and walked silently to the injured fighter trying not to wake up Aerith. "Priest Gainsborough was worried as fuck." She whispered and smiled at Tifa. "She was crying all night and wouldn't leave the room once. If you would have died the troublesome trio will be a duo." Tifa glanced at Yuffie in the arm sling and all the bandages wrapped around her head.

"How," Tifa muttered.

Yuffie just smiled. "I was clumsy in battle and dragged Zack down." Yuffie lowered her head in shame. "Zack has a broken leg so he's going to have to stay here for a while." Yuffie sighed. "When Zack and I heard you tried to chase after Cloud who was chasing after us, Godo put all blame on me. Wutai is now paying for all the medical bills."

"Don't blame..." Tifa stated.

Aerith awoke and saw Tifa up. "TIFA-CHAN," She yelled and bolted up out of the chair. Quickly, Aerith stood next to her while crying.

"Hello..." Tifa smiled and patted Aerith's cheek.

Yuffie smiled and left the room. She saw Cloud sitting on the roof by himself. "May I join you?" She asked the blonde man.

Cloud looked at Yuffie and nodded silently.

"Are you ok?" She looked at him and smiled, "Tifa's up now."

Cloud only looked at his feet in silence.

"So..." Yuffie sighed.

An awkward silence filled the air and Cloud finally asked Yuffie, "Can Tifa speak?"

"Yes," Yuffie nodded fast.

"Good," Cloud smiled and slapped Yuffie across the face.

She landed on the ground and looked at him in shock.

"Don't ever run off again! If you ever do that again I will make sure you regret it!" Cloud barked and slammed his fist against the bench he was originally sitting on.

Yuffie grew quiet and stood up slowly. "I'm really sorry, Cloud-kun." She muttered.

Cloud yelled, "If Tifa gets paralyzed it will be ALL YOUR FAULT!"

_Snap!_ Yuffie yelled back, "TIFFY WAS CHASING _YOU_ BASTARD! Maybe if YOU didn't chase Zack and me, Tiffy wouldn't have gotten attacked by that Vampire!" Her eyes were tightly close and her fists were clench tightly by her waist.

Cloud's sanity broke. He clench a Materia in his bag and shouted, "**BIO,**" the Magic Materia flashed green; in addition, the attack hit the teen.

She fell to the ground coughing of spit and saliva.

She thought, '_Damn it... I'm poisoned._' Her eyelids went droopy and her body went numb slowly.

Cloud looked up and Kadaj was sitting on the roof. Cloud's eyes neon green and his pupils turned into cat like slits. She tried to move but the numbness was engulfing her body whole from the waist down.

'_Master,_' her thoughts screamed.

"Huh?" Vincent looked up to the ceiling confused. '_**Servant,**_' he asked. He was in the cargo bay room just sitting on the ground.

'_Help me..._' Her thoughts were soft and weak.

Vincent stood up abruptly and ran.

Aerith sat next to Tifa and Tifa was asleep. Suddenly Tifa was crying in her sleep. "Cloud... Don't leave." Tifa muttered. "Don't go..."

Aerith ran out of the room and bumped into Reno. "What's with the rush, Baby?" He asked and grabbed her shoulders lightly.

"Where is Strife-kun?" Aerith asked with a nervous tone in her voice.

"The guy is being all emo on the roof, why?" He asked.

"Damn..." She ran up the stairs next to the room. He just followed the girl.

Zack woke up abruptly and looked around, "Cloud?" '_I just got a weird vibe..._'

Kadaj started kicking Yuffie and she was coughing up blood.

Cid appeared out of nowhere and slammed his spear into Kadaj's foot. Barret tackled Cloud into the ground and Nanaki gnawed at Kadaj's arm. Cid left Kadaj to Nanaki and Cloud to Barret. "Yo, Brat..." Cid knelt down to Yuffie. "Are you ok?"

Yuffie slowly shake her head and aching pain engulfed her making her head throb.

"Alright..." Cid said, "I'm going to call Gainsborough." He pulled out his PHS and started to dial Aerith's code.

_ZAP!_ Kadaj used Bolt Materia and destroyed Cid's PHS. Cid only glared at Kadaj and Kadaj laughed like a maniac. Kadaj threw Nanaki into a wall knocking Nanaki out.

"Nanaki," Barret shouted.

Aerith kept on running up the stairs with Reno following. "Huh?" She suddenly turned around and behind Reno was Vincent. Vincent looked a little tired and just stared at Aerith.

Reno jumped slightly at the dark figure behind him. "How the hell did you sneak up on me like that?" He asked the man with a scared tone.

"I am a silent runner... When you are a Vampire Hunter from Junon you need to learn that." Vincent bluntly answered.

"You're a Turk, aren't you?" Reno asked.

Aerith's eyes widen from Reno's guess. '_That's why he was dressed up like one in that memory._'

"An Ex-Turk, to be more precise," Vincent informed the red head.

"I should have known..." Reno smiled, "You had to be a Turk before you can be a full-fledge Vampire Hunter... I wonder why you aren't one anymore."

Vincent did not answer Reno but only stared at Aerith silently. '_**Servant,**_' He asked. Nothing spoke back. "Servant is in trouble." He spoke coldly. '_**Answer me Servant!**_' His thoughts echoed. She did not respond. He ran up the steps and passed Aerith and Reno without glancing at them or slowing down. Aerith and Reno followed.

"Ice," Cid hit Kadaj with an Ice attack. Kadaj duck moving a few feet away from Yuffie and slashed at Cid with his katana at Cid's stomach. Cid fell on top of Yuffie's body and his spear fell next to him in almost reaching distance. Cid reached for his spear but Kadaj stepped on his hand. "Danm it," He muttered and tried to move his hand.

Kadaj stepped harder making Cid flinch. "Don't try to move."

Barret kept Cloud pinned to the ground and Cloud hit Barret's head with the blunt end of the sword. Barret gets off while holding his head and Cloud stands up. He points Buster Blade at Barret's neck.

"Never touch me," Cloud muttered with his eyes in the cat-like pupils form.

"The Mako infected him whole." Cid growled.

"What's going on?" Aerith slams open the roof door and sees Cloud with Kadaj. "...?"

Vincent points Death Penalty at Kadaj. "Who are you, Vampire?"

Reno runs to Nanaki's side and looks in his pocket for a Potion.

Barret points his gun arm at Cloud.

Aerith stood in shock.

"I'm Kadaj... Cloud lets leave." Kadaj jumps off the roof and Cloud follows quickly.

Cid gets up and screams, "Why did you do anything, Gainsborough-sama?"

Aerith hid her face in shame.

Barret walks up to Reno. "I don't trust you Turks."

Reno only stares at Barret and pours the potion into Nanaki's mouth.

Vincent puts away his gun then walks up to Yuffie and picks her up. "No need to yell now. There are people resting here. It is a hospital." Vincent walks pass them.

Everyone just went quiet.

* * *

Well... GOMENASAI for the long wait! *sad face* I didn't mean too.... I'll update quicker this time!


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy Series. Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi own Final Fantasy.

* * *

_**Blood Lust:**_

Chapter 10:

Vincent laid Yuffie onto a couch in Tifa's room.

Tifa was awake and reading a manual for Materia Birth. She looked up and saw Vincent and Yuffie. "Yuffie," Tifa spoke.

Vincent shushed her and put a blanket that was on the other side of the couch. He placed it above Yuffie.

Tifa looked in shocked at Yuffie's state. "What the... hell did you... do?" She muttered at Vincent with her death glare piercing him.

Vincent stood silent stare at the floor. "I didn't do this," he finally spoke.

"Then... who did? She asked angrily.

Silence fell in the room and Aerith walked in. "Tifa-chan... we need to talk." She sounded serious with a tint of concern in her voice. Vincent just walked out of the room.

A few minutes later yelling came out of Tifa's room. The yelling sounded like Tifa. Vincent stopped in his tracks and turned around in that direction. He sighed and walked to the ship and sat in the Chocobo room. Lucrecia squawked at the sight of him and rubbed its face against his. "Lucrecia, can I just think alone?" The Chocobo nodded and started to eat. He closed his eyes and took a nap.

Yuffie looked through the Chocobo Stable's door and tiptoed to Vincent. She sat next to him and leaned on his arm.

Vincent muttered, "What is it, Servant?" He lifted an eyelid and looked at Yuffie.

"Tifa didn't want anyone in her room and so I went here because I was lonely..." Yuffie got into fetal position. "Tifa probably hates me now..." She bit her lip to try to fight the tears.

Vincent put his metal arm around Yuffie's shoulders. "Don't worry... She wouldn't hate you for something you didn't mean to do..."

"_Lucretia," Turk Vincent reached out to the pregnant woman and Hojo shot him._

'_MASTER,_' Yuffie's thoughts echoed making Vincent's eyes opened wide.

'_**Yes Servant?**_' He looked at her brown sorrow filled eyes. Those eyes... There is something about those eyes. Those eyes caught his attention from the first time he saw her in pain by the bite from Zalhera. '_Lucretia..._'

She sighed and leaned on him. '_Aerith came in when you were asleep and told us to stay in here until we get to the next area._' She closed her eyes.

A sharp pain pierced through his head and he clenched it in pain with his eyes tightly shut.

"Master," Yuffie asked and touched his cheek.

"G**E**T **O**F**F** O**F** M**E**!" Vincent screamed and pushed her away. She hit the floor and looked at him in shock. He stood up and staggered left and right then he looked at her. His eyes slowly changed to black and he shut them. "**ARGH,**" Purple claws broke through his normal hands and the blood splattered all over the floor.

Lucrecia squawked and tried to run away but could not because she was tied to the stable.

Yuffie crawled backwards a few feet and got up to ran to the door. Once she got to the door, she tried to open it but could not. "God Dammit Priest Gainsborough! Why did you lock the door?" She wigged the doorknob countless times but the door didn't budge. She kicked it a few times but no one came.

Dark purple wings grew out of Vincent's back covered in blood and he looked at her. One eye was charcoal and the other was crimson. He dug his claws into his sides so hard that blood covered them.

'_Master,_' she tried to reach to him from her thoughts. There was no response. '_Master..._' She holds out her left hand to him and he looked at her with a scared look. She walked to him and he covered his face was a purple tail started to grow and his skin started to change to the same purple tint. His clothes started to tear. She touched his face softly and put down both claws.

He growled at her and she hugged his neck. He looked at her neck and started to pant heavily. Her skin was pale with a creamy look and was extremely soft against his scaly skin. '_Her blood is pulsing ferociously... I mean... no one is her but Lucrecia but she never told me out before... OF COURSE IT CAN'T! I mean... It's a Chocobo!_' Fangs appeared in his mouth and he licked her skin. '_I AM running low on my blood intake..._ _I did lose my Blood Tablets._'

She shivered from the touch and muttered, "Bite me... I don't care Master... I was already bit by one Vampire..." She closed her eyes in fear. '_Oh lord!_'

_Yuffie was running through an army of Vampires in her white cloak. The Vampires grabbed onto her cloak making it rip. A huge Vampire controlled her shadow and dragged her to him. "When the time is right and you ripened I will make you my bride and we will kill all the humans..." The Vampire muttered._

"_Zalhera, please," Yuffie screamed before Zalhera bites her on the neck and started to suck her blood. "NO!" The blood that didn't enter Zalhera's mouth dripped onto her cloak. Her eyes rolled back._

Vincent's eyes widen when something warm and wet fell on his shoulder. He pushed her back and looked at her face. She was crying. "I just want to help you Master Vinnie!" She screamed and tried to stop the tears. "Take my blood please!" She demanded.

He crouched next to her and looked at her in confusion. He sees the permanent scars on her neck due to Zalhera's interest in her blood. "Master Vinnie...?" He asked.

"I thought it had a nice ring to it..." She looked innocently at him.

He smiled and started to laugh. His tail and wings vanish into fairy orbs. His skin tone turned normal and so did his arms. His black eye started to cry charcoal color tears till it turned back to its crimson color. She looked at him in shock from how much that affected his seriousness. His smile touched her heart and she blushed.

In a spilt second Vincent's laugh disappeared and he had a serious look on his face. "Never call me that again."

Yuffie sat there confused and then smirked. She stood up, "I don't know... I like that nickname... FROM NOW ON YOU WILL BE CALLED MASTER VINNIE," She dramatically pointed down at him.

He sighed, "Fine call me whatever you want... Is the door still locked?" He sat Indian style and closed his eyes.

She looked at him and blushed then checked the door. It was still locked. "It's still locked Master Vinnie."

"Ok." He mumbled and lay on the ground with his legs spread out.

She sat next to him and looked at the ceiling. "So you're a Dhampir?"

Vincent just grunted implying that he rather not talk anymore. Silence fell in between them again and Yuffie decided to relax on some hay. Sleep overcame her without her knowing.

_Yuffie was running in a spiral trying to get to the center. A light was only on the pathway and the rest of eternity was darkness. Cloud was in the center of the spiral wearing a white mask covering his entire face. "CLOUD-KUN," she screamed and tried to reach him as far as her arm can stretch. He took off the mask and jumped backwards so far he disappeared into the darkness before she can see him. _

_She realizes was stuck in mid run. She turned her head to the side to find her child self was stuck in mid run in the opposite direction behind her. The kid was smiling and running to Zack who was holding out his hand. He smiled at older Yuffie and disappeared with the child. _

_The scenery changed to a room with Tifa leaning against a glass door and Aerith on the other side looking in a different direction. White angel wings burst out of Aerith's back and she flew off. "Priest Gainsborough," Yuffie shouts. Black demon wings appeared on Tifa's back and she skunk into the glass crying. "Tifa," Yuffie cried. She started pounding her fists on the glass. The glass turned into liquid._

_The scenery changed again. She looked around and saw Barret, Marlene, Cid, and Nanaki turning into stone crying blood. _

"_NO," Yuffie's knees hit the ground and Kadaj appeared in front of her. _

_He holds out his hand and says, "Join us and none of this will happen."_

_A young girl with orange red hair appeared crucified on a cross in front of her. "STOP SHOWING ME THINGS THAT AREN'T REALLY THERE!" Yuffie screamed._

"_Join us," He stated plainly._

"_NEVER," She screamed._

"_Watch her die then." His Souba flew at the young girl. _

_Yuffie looked away petrified while a horrific scream filled the air from the girl. _

_Yuffie could only throw up in disgust._

"_Join," He sighed annoyed._

"_YUFFIE," A hand grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her away._

Yuffie woke up in the arms of Vincent with a kunai in her hand aiming at her eye. He was holding her hand back with his claw.

* * *

I'm sorry for the really long wait. I had a lot of issues to deal with. I had many break-ups, depression issues, friend problems, school, and lots of other stuff! All that stuff put me in the worse writers block ever.

Anyway, I'll try to update more and not forget about you guys. Also, I am in a writing class and so my writing style will change! Please forgive me for the long wait. Updates will try to come faster!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**OMG!** I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I feel so bad~! DX Please forgive me! I'll try to update faster!

* * *

_**Blood Lust:**_

Chapter 11:

Yuffie's eyes started to water as Vincent grabbed the kunai out of her grip and placed it on the ground. "Why..."

"A side effect from that poison..." He cracked his humane knuckles. "It causes hallucinations."

'_Oh..._' She thought as she sighs.

He heard her thoughts but said nothing. He did not want to interrupt her important thoughts this time. Vincent moved her off his lap and looked at the ceiling. '_**That girl in your dream... She was a Vampire.**_'

He broke her thoughts with that information.

'_How do you know that?_' The teenager asked the hunter.

He shrugged implying it was a guess.

It was a lied. He knew because of one reason. A reason he swore not to tell a soul alive.

Suddenly, Aerith opened the door. "Priest Gainsborough what's the matter?" Yuffie looked at her worried.

Aerith crossed her arms and looked at the two sadly. "Yu..."

"?" Yuffie tilted her head slightly.

Vincent was looking at Aerith emotionless.

"Um... How should I say this?" Aerith looked at the ground. She sighed.

Yuffie guessed it was about Tifa or Zack so she braced herself.

"Because of what happened to Zack, Cloud, and Tifa, the people here want you to give yourself to Zalhera temporary until we find out where Kadaj is. Kadaj is working under Zalhera. We can save Cloud and beat Zalhera in one punch."

"So you want her to be a sacrifice...?" Vincent looked at Aerith with anger in his eyes. '_How dare her! This girl has been through enough without feeling as if she needs to sacrifice herself!_ _Why did she need to get involved in the first place?_'

"Don't say it like that!" Aerith shouted. "I'll make sure you won't die Yu."

"What makes you sure that Zalhera doesn't see this coming?" Vincent looked at Lucrecia and looked at Aerith from the corner of his eye. "Ever since she was bit he knew where she was and was haunting her down. He can hear her thoughts and knows where she's going."

"Just go to Zalhera, Yu and all of this would end!"

"You couldn't be a Seraph so what makes you think you could beat the King of Vampires!" Vincent shouted at her.

Aerith was furious. She stormed out of the Chocobo room and left the two alone. '_Why did you say that?_' Yuffie shouted in her head.

'_**Because she is hoping for the impossible,**_' he looked at her and at the ground. '_**You had that feeling before, the feeling of being watched wherever you go?**_'

'_I always thought it was you because you could hear my thoughts._'

'_**It was Zalhera. His blood and mark haunts you until he or you are dead.**_'

'_Nice way to bring up the mood..._' Yuffie sighed.

Vincent face-palmed and looked at her, '_**how else am I supposed to explain it?**_'

"I DON'T KNOW!" Yuffie screamed at him making him startled for a bit.

"Why are you mad?" He looked confused.

"I just realized a guy was watching me shower, changed, and used the restroom WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! ANY COMMON GIRL WOULD BE PISSED OFF!"

She threw a handful of hay at him.

"..." The hay hit him in the face.

Yuffie threw her headband across the room and flopped on the ground. "Why me? WHYMEWHYME**WHYMEEEEEEEE**?" She shrieked at the top of her lungs making him flinched.

He looked at her.

"I rather get killed by a Tomberry." She punched the ground.

"Don't say that..." He sighed annoyed.

"You are pissing me off too! You are always moping over that Lucretia woman! She hurt you to go to that lab coated man!" She cried loudly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!" He screamed back.

"I don't, do I?" She snarled, "I, at least, know when I am rejected by someone!"

He stood up then stomped to her and grabbed her arm with his metal claw. He tighten his grip with ever syllable, "You. Do. Not. Know. What. Happened!"

"Yes, I do! You are obsessed over this dead woman! Priest Gainsborough told me what she saw!" She tried to remove herself from his death grip.

"You have no right to know!"

"I don't, but you have every right to read my mind 24-7? You can know everything about me but I can't know shit you?" She kicked his knee and he let go of her arm.

She had a point and Vincent knew it. He was quiet and faced away from her. He walked to Lucrecia. "I'm sorry..."

Yuffie's eyes widen in shock. He apologized! She felt utterly guilty now for saying that stuff. She knew she touched a forbidden topic and did not deserve that apology. "No don't apologize to me, Master... I am the one that needs to say sorry."

He turned to her and smiled softly making her heart skip a beat almost. "I accept your apology... If only you accept mine."

"You're forgiven!" She laughed.

The ship started to shake madly.

"SHIT," Cid's voice boomed over the loud speaker. "Those bastards caught us!"

"Who," She shouted into a voice box.

"Two Vampires I believe," Aerith's voice popped up. "There's a small one with orange red short hair and a bulking big one with blue messy hair."

"Fuck..." Vincent loaded Death Penalty quickly.

"Who are they? That one with orange red hair was in my dream, wasn't she?" Yuffie turned to Vincent.

Vincent looked sad at Death Penalty.

"**Just tell her."** The ominous voice spoke to him.

He did not want to tell her who the Vampiress was to him. He knew if he did not Yuffie would be angry and another unnecessary fight will happen. He nodded to the ninja. "That girl is hunting me down. Her sister saved my life with the cost of hers. That Vampiress doesn't believe me and want to avenge her sister."

The wall behind them explodes and they tried to dodge it but some sharp debris hit Yuffie's arm.

"Servant," Vincent shot some debris about to hit her more so she can try to cure her arm.

"Awww..." A figure appeared from the rubble. A short girl with orange red short hair and orange eyes walked into the airship. "I wasn't aiming for you little girl."

"Shelke Rui... Or should I call you Shelke the Transparent?" Vincent growled at her.

"Shelke-sama is what you need to call me, pathetic being!" She laughed at him.

A tall bulking beast with blue messy long hair and yellow iris with black sclera appeared behind Shelke. "Can I kill him now, Shelke-sama...?"

"No Azul..." Shelke smiled.

"And this must be Azul the Cerulean." Vincent smirked. "You can't get me on your own?"

"I can! I just need him to take that girl for Zalhera..." Shelke pointed to Yuffie.

"No!" Yuffie screamed and threw Conformer at Azul but he blocked it. Conformer bounced back to her.

"Don't touch my Servant!" He pointed Death Penalty at Shelke.

"Go." Shelke whispered.

Azul jumped to Yuffie and she ducked his assault.

"**I can take her in a minute."** The voice spoke.

'_Not now..._' Vincent spoke back.

Shelke's blue beam sabers formed in her hands and she charged at Vincent. He grabbed her hand and flipped her and she flew to the other room. She bounced off the wall and aimed her slash at his head. He ducked in time but half of his hair fell down in the process and a cut appeared on his cheek. He shot one beam katana out of her hand and she tried to pick it up he kicked it away. She swing her other beam katana at his chest but he jumped away from the attack.

Yuffie kept on ducking all of Azul's punches. She noticed Vincent being cut by Shelke's katana. "Master-" His fist slammed into her stomach making her knees hit the ground. He grabbed her wrist and swung her onto his back.

"I got her..." Azul growled at Vincent. Vincent tries to shoot him but Shelke appeared in his face and stabbed his non-robotic claw.

Vincent screams in pain and kicks Shelke in the face. Her beam katana left his arm and she slid on the floor. "Well we got the Princess and that's all I wanted for now." Shelke stood near the edge and jumped out.

"Fuck," Vincent screamed as they left with Yuffie.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who been patience with me and not cussing me out!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Ack. I'm so sorry. I need to update more but I forget too! DX

* * *

_**Blood Lust**_

Chapter 12:

Cloud sat staring out the window. The room was pitch-black except a window that had diagonal and vertical bars on it. His eyes were neon green with cat-like slits as pupils. He wore black pants with a bunch of black belts and black leather gloves. In addition, he wore a dark blue sweater fabric tank top with a zipper straight down the middle and a black shoulder pad on his right shoulder with a black sheet covering his entire arm. The door on the other side of the dark room swung up and Shelke was standing there.

"Here. I don't want to deal with this brat!" Shelke threw Yuffie's unconscious body into the room. "Do what you want with her. However, you can't kill her because she is Zalhera's prey."

Cloud stared at Shelke and nodded as she left. He raised Buster Blade to hang it on the wall next to the window. Cloud looked at Yuffie. He clenched his head and slammed his back against the wall.

"_Cloud..." _A sweet voice whispered in his ear.

"SHUT-UP," Cloud screams as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"_Cloud!"_

Yuffie sluggishly woke up and looked at the confused man. "Cloud...kun?"

He glared at her and grabbed her by the neck "It's your fault I keep hearing this awful voice! Make it go away!"

Yuffie gasped for air, "Cloud-kun!" She closed her eyes and swung her legs a few times trying to kick him but failed tremendously. _'Master...'_

Suddenly, a transparent demon appeared from Yuffie's body and roared at Cloud. He quickly dropped the ninja in shock. She land on her hands and feet then ran to the other side of the room never noticing the demon that saved her. _**'Servant, can you hear me?'**_

'_Master,'_ Yuffie cried happily, _'I can hear you! I am so scared... Cloud-' _She could not finish her phrase before a sharp pain entered her brain. She screamed a high pitch scream while clenching her head in agony.

'_**SERVANT!'**_

"Hello inferior beings." Yuffie's voice turned into a deep male's and she had a sinister smirk on her face. "Vincent Valentine... I am Zalhera and I been hearing every conversation you had with my bride." She glared at Cloud "You!"

Cloud looked shock but bow to her. "Yes Zalhera-dono?"

"Don't kill my prey or I'll make _him_ come back to torment you."

Cloud nodded nervously.

"Now you, Ex-Turk come and get me. If you want Lucretia's suffering to end that is." Zalhera laughed and left Yuffie's body. She slumped to the floor unconscious.

Vincent looked piss sitting next to Aerith. "Um... Is Yuffs alright?" Aerith asked worried.

He sighed and laid his head back. "Zalhera heard all of her conversations... He took over her body."

"We need to hurry!" Aerith screamed to Cid.

"Don't get your panties in a knot I'm flying this baby as fast as it can go!" Cid barked back.

'_**Servant... Fight.'**_

"**Why do you care for that mortal girl so much?"**

"Tifa what are you doing!" Elena shouted at Tifa trying to get out of her hospital bed.

Tifa flinched at the overpowering pain in her ribs. "Yuffs is in trouble."

Zack stared at Tifa in shock from the hallway. "You felt it too?" He tried to run to her but he was on crutches so his running was more like limping.

"Yes! Yuffs is going to die!" Tifa screamed with tears streaming down her face. He closed his eyes and looked away from Tifa in pain.

Reno watched from the doorway.

Cloud sat starring out the window as Yuffie was on the ground.

Yuffie groaned in her state.

_She was falling with fire shooting up around her. She was reaching to a white figure. It was walking away from her. It turned to her and it was a man with long silver hair and green eyes._

Yuffie awoke in cold sweat.

Shelke walk into the room and grabbed Yuffie's arm violently. "You're awake. Come with me foolish girl." She dragged Yuffie out of the room and slammed the door behind them leaving Cloud in that dark room alone again.

"Where are you taking me?" Yuffie growled.

"Zalhera," Shelke laughed.

Yuffie's eyes filled with terror and she started to cry.

Shelke heard her hics and sobs. She stopped walking and sighed then turned to the ninja. "I'm doing this because I want to, little girl. You are not the only one who is being controlled Zalhera. I will tell you this much, fight till you die." Shelke's eyes were blue.

"Your eyes are diff-" Yuffie's thoughts were broke into by Zalhera. "Shelke! How dare you tell her to fight?" She slapped Shelke. "Your punishment will be given later. I called Azul to carry the girl. Leave to your room or you will get a fate worse than death." He left her body and Azul walked up to them.

Azul picked up the girl and walked passed Shelke without looking at her. "Fuck..."

Aerith looked ahead and Vincent sat in deep thought. "We're near." He muttered.

"How dare you leave me out of the fun?" Zack's face appeared on a screen in front of Cid.

"Damn man. Don't scare the shit out of me when I'm fucking driving!" Cid screamed at Zack then they both started to laugh.

"Zack," Aerith ran to the screen and smiled a worried yet relieved smile.

"Hey! You'll get punished for doing that to me later!" He winked to the priestess making her blush a new shade of red. "Get Vincent for me," His face became serious.

Vincent walked up when he heard his name. "Hm," He nodded.

"Hey Tifa and I are with the Turks and we are near the base so pick us up and we'll meet you there." Zack turned off chat. Quickly, he turned it back on "Oh yeah! Vincent! Hojo is involved with this..."

That made Vincent's blood run cold. '_Why does he have to be involved?_' He ran out of the main deck and into the cargo hold. He slammed his fist into the button to open it. As the door open, he morphed into Chaos. Then he flew out of the ship and to where he felt Yuffie was.

Yuffie woke up on the floor in front of a dark figure.

"Hello..."

'_No..._'

'_**SERVANT!**_'

* * *

Cliffhangers are my mortal enemy. But I use them when I can't think of anything else to write in the chapter. I'LL WRITE FASTER I'M SURE


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Blood Lust**_

Chapter 13

Tifa sat on a rock looking at a window. She sworn she saw Cloud looking out that window. They are taking too long! She could not wait anymore! She ran into the building with a slight limp.

Zack yelled her name as he ran in after her. His limp was more noticeable.

"Damn..." Reno sighed and pulled out his phone. "Hey Gainsborough-san... They ran in a little early. Should I go after them?"

"No," Aerith spoke on the other end, "I will meet up with you at the entrance and we'll all go in together."

"Well... I'll tell Rude and Elena to stay." Reno hung up and looked at the two. Elena, short blonde hair and yellow eyes, nodded and leaned up against the wall.

"Hello there Mortals," Yazoo walked out of the exit with Loz. "Can we help you? I believe Mother will be happy that we have guests."

"Yeah... She was happy last night too." Reno smirked and pulled out his nightstick. Yazoo jumped at Reno with his gun blazing. Loz jumped kicked at Rude's direction.

Elena ran in when they were fighting.

"ELENA! Stay at the entrance!" Rude shouted at her while holding Loz's fists tightly to stop the punches.

She nodded and ran back out.

Cloud

Cloud stood in the hallway staring at the staircase in front of him. Shelke was at the top step in shock. "Get away!" Zalhera screamed at her from the dark. He vanished away quickly.

"Y-yes sir," She bowed and ran down the stairs.

"_My little sister..."_

Shelke turned around and saw a woman with orange long hair, a scar across her left eye and her right eye was blue. She was smiling. She wore a white lab coat and her left arm was gone. "Sister...?" She mumbled.

Quickly, the woman vanished.

Shelke clenched her head trying to forget that smile. Cloud stared at her and heard foot steps behind him. He turned around as Shelke drew her weapon out.

Tifa appeared. "Cloud-kun..." She stood across from him and smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

Zack finally caught up and noticed Shelke.

"Tiffs, be careful." He mumbled and got Buster Blade ready.

"I just want to talk to Cloud." Tifa smiled at Cloud.

"Why should I let you?" Shelke shouted at the woman in front of Cloud.

"If I try something suspicious in your eyes, you may attack me without resistance." Tifa wiped her eyes then lightly touched her chest and stared at Shelke.

Zack shouted, "Tifa, are you crazy?"

"Zack Fair! If I don't talk to him now, it might be our last to get Cloud-kun back." Tifa yelled at him shaking from anger. "Trust me please... You known me since Yuffs first came to Seventh Heaven years ago. You should know that I would not throw away my life without a reason." She turned to him and then smiled softly at Shelke.

Shelke flinched at that smile, '_Sister..._' "You have my word. I won't attack without a reason." She turned away from them.

Tifa limped to Cloud, "Cloud-kun, I missed you so much that it hurt to breathe. When you attacked Yuffs at the hospital and vanished I was terrified that I losted you forever. When I saw you in the window, I had to find out if it was really you! I am so happy that it is." She limped closer to him and tripped. She landed on her face.

"Tifa," Zack shouted in shock and almost ran to her side. Shelke pointed at Zack with her beam swords, ready to attack.

She hid her face and started to tremble, "Leave me alone Zack! I can get up on my own!"

Cloud looked at the trembling woman in shock.

She slowly got up while shaking and looked up at him when her hands and knees were on the ground. "Cloud, I didn't want you to go away! You are my life! You are my drug, my addiction, my cure, my savior! You promised to protect me! You promised to save me when I'm in danger! Well _you_ **were** **late** Jerk!" She was crying again. She clenched her fist on her ground.

"Tiffs," Yuffie looked up in her room while in fetal position on her bed in her room.

Tifa tried to stand up but she fumbled. "I felt like this ever since you save me from falling down the Mountain Trail in Nibelheim when we were children after my mother died! When you left to join SOLDIER and made that promise to save me by the well, I knew it then. I always wanted you to feel the same." She stood up finally, walked closer to him, and held out her hands to him again.

Cloud stared at her in confusion. "Why are you doing this, foolish woman?"

"I-I..." She limped closer, "I am a very foolish woman... Because I love you, Cloud."

Cloud suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. He screamed in agony as his eyes changed from blue to green extremely fast. The swordsman pulled out Ultima Weapon and held it in an upper slash motion at Tifa. The fighter didn't move and just smiled at the man.

"Tifa," Zack screamed and almost ran to Tifa's side.

"No," Aerith appeared from behind them with Elena and the gang. Aerith blocked the sword with Princess Guard. "Healing Wind," She spoke calmly. Zack and Tifa felt slightly less pain.

Elena blocked Shelke's beam blades with a magnum and a nightstick. "Want to rumble?" They jumped away and glared at each other leading them to fight.

"Gainsborough-san... Please move and get Yuffie." Tifa put on Premium Hearts and stood in front of him. "He's my problem." She got into fighting stance.

Aerith shouted, "No! Vincent is taking care of that. Let me stay and fight with you."

"Aerith," Tifa suddenly slapped the angel face, "He's **my** issue, not _yours_. I love him and I know him well enough to be able to fight him. If you want me to live you better go on and help that hunter retrieve our princess." She took a Cure Materia from the healer and then lifted Aerith up. She threw her to Zack. "Zack," She shouted as he caught Aerith. "Get her to move on. Tell our Princess I care so much for her. She's always been a little sister to me."

"Tifa, please don't do this!" Aerith screamed at Tifa. "I can fight with you!" Zack pulled her through a doorway at the end of the room.

Zack limp vanished as he entered the doorway and he noticed it. "My leg is all better..." He mumbled.

The doorway vanished leaving a plain wall where it was.

Elena and Shelke exchanged blows and Shelke grinned, "Wanna take this elsewhere?" Elena grinned back. Shelke snapped her fingers and they teleported to outside of the hideout.

"Elena, watch out!" Reno screamed and Elena ducked a blow from Yazoo.

Shelke swing at Elena with her sword. Elena quickly dodged again by jumping back. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Elena muttered.

Back to Cloud

"Cloud... I don't want to fight you," Tifa stood ready for the assault just in case.

Cloud started to stagger and glared at the fighter. "Shut-up!" Cloud screamed at her. He slashed at her but she barely duck and noticed a few strains of her hair fell down to the ground. "Get out of my head!" Cloud looked at her. She noticed that one of his eyes were green while the other was blue.

"I can help you." She caught the blade with the palm of her hands and it started to burn her. "I'm not giving up!" Tifa screamed at the top of her lungs and yanked the blade out of his hands and threw it across the room.

Cloud grabbed materia from his pocket and pointed it towards Tifa. "Mystfy." he smirked.

The martial artist suddenly got dizzy and couldn't keep her balance. She stumbled and sat on the ground so she could kind of focus. Everything was spinning very fast. Cloud walked to his weapon. She closed her eyes. '_My eyes are going to deceive me... I need to focus on hearing._' Tifa stop swaying as she calmed her mind. She sat in the darkness of her mind as she tried to forget about her surroundings.

Cloud picked up his weapon.

She heard the soft ting of the hilt on the ground.

He slowly walked towards her.

She heard his heavy yet soft footsteps.

He stood in front of her.

She braced herself for what was coming.

* * *

_**AN: DUN DUN DUN...**_ I'm alive and I like cliffhangers. R&R and I'll continue. Reasons why I was SO INACTIVE on my profile. :) I need ideas for the next chapter. I am TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE person!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**Blood Lust**_

_Chapter 14_

Cloud dropped his sword and whispered loud enough for Tifa to hear, "Help me. Please break me out of this."

Tifa eyes shot open and her fist start to glow blue. She started to slam her fists into his stomach '_Beat Rush._' She somersaulted kicking Cloud in the chin '_Somersault._' Her other foot started to glow blue as she landed on the ground and kicked Cloud more times finishing with an impact of water, '_Water kick._' She quickly picked up her friend in a vertical suplex and slammed his head into the ground '_Meteodrive._' As Cloud tried to get up she uppercut him with a water elemental attack. Then she picked up him and spin him around a few times then jumped up holding onto him. She flings him into the ground. '_Meteor strike._' He slammed into the ground and looked at her as she landed on her feet and a hand. His eyes were still not the same as he got up groggy. "Cloud, I will beat that spell out of you." She charged at him, her fist sparked and glowed a bright yellow. "FINAL HEAVEN!" She cried as a beam blasted out of her fist and she punched him in the gut. He was sent flying into the ceiling and then fell to the floor with a thud. "I hope I didn't kill him." She walked over to where Cloud's body lay.

Before she could react, Cloud stabbed her in her left shoulder. She screamed in agony echoed the castle.

_Aerith_

Aerith heard the yell and almost turned around until she noticed Zack standing on guard, ready to draw his weapon. An man with long silver hair and one black angel wing stood in front of them. His eyes were a deep jade color and they were like Cloud's, a cat like pupil in both eyes. A long sword appeared next to him out of thin air. He quickly pointed it at the two. "Are you the other Seraph?" He aimed the question at the priestess.

Zack looked at the woman in confusion.

"You're the fallen angel that started this war, right?" She spoke calmly.

He smirk and disappeared in a black smoke. She looked around frantically. The thought of an ambush terrified her. She couldn't be able to protect Zack and herself. She would have to focus completely on herself or Zack. Zack clashed against the Seraph's sword surprising the priest.

"I didn't start the war. Zalhera did, I thought that the Death Seraph would need help." The silver hair man smirked at her. "I'm not technically working for him, though." Aerith got her staff ready and watched Zack and the man exchange blows.

"So Zalhera is Death." Aerith spoke out. "So... you must be Sephiroth, right?"

Sephiroth smiled at Aerith, "I'm glad they talk about me up there."

_Vincent_

Vincent sat on a step, catching his breath.

"**Why don't we morph?"**

Vincent just ignored the nagging and called out for the final time, **_'Servant?'_**

There was no reply.

Vincent heard her breathing accelerated when he spoke and sighed, "She not dead."

He got up and ran up more flights of stairs. '_Could she be trying to hide my presence by not responding?_'

_Aerith_

Zack fell to the ground and as Aerith pulled out her Full Cure Materia, Sephiroth appeared in front of her. "Aren't you curious about what happening to your friends?" He touched the area in between her eyebrows, her third eye.

She saw Reno and Rude falling to the ground. Barret, Cid, and Nanaki were attacking a red woman, Rosso, and Azul. Elena and Shelke were still fighting. Vincent was running up flights of stairs. Tifa was pinned up against a wall by Cloud's sword.

"Stop!" She screamed and tried to attack him with her staff. He ducked and grabbed her by the throat. She gasped for air as he held her off the ground. "We will fight... your master..."

Sephiroth laughed and shook her slightly. "You don't understand, Zalhera is just a pawn in the master scheme. Jenova will rise and there will be peace only then. A peace under the new god."

"But... The Cetra..." Aerith coughed.

"The Cetra are liars! They do nothing!" Sephiroth hissed.

"You're insane..."

"Let her go!" Zack swung the Buster Blade at Sephiroth's back. He dropped Aerith to block the attack then she pulled out a red materia.

"Odin." She mumbled. A blast of white light engulfed her. A spirit on a horse appeared and charged at Sephiroth. It slashed at Sephiroth but did nothing.

"Poor, little Cetra follower." Sephiroth walked up to the healer. Zack tried to attack but his attack reflected.

"Barrier!" Zack shouted as a warning to Aerith.

Aerith mumbled a chant under her breath. Sephiroth was about to stab her. "Great Gospel!" She cried. "Now Zack!"

"Omnislash." Zack sword started to glow orange.

Tifa

Tifa pulled herself closer to Cloud with her hands on his blade. She noticed her left arm was going numb and growled. She grabbed a Materia out of her pocket with her right hand and slammed the Materia in his face with her fist. She mumbled, "Dispel." The spell soaked into his face. The green magic flowed through his body. He broke out of the spell and realized Tifa was covered in wounds.

"Tifa!" Cloud pulled the sword out and ran to her side.

"Go!" She screamed and pushed him away. "Help... Aerith and Zack. I can take care of myself."

"But..." Cloud was on the verge of tears.

"I'll kick your ass if you don't go. I got Materias... I'm fine," She kissed him on the cheek and pushed him up with her good arm.

He frowned and ran after the two through the wall.

"Well... I ran out of mana... I guess this is the end of me." Tifa chuckled. "At least I beat Zalhera or whatever out of him." Her arm was complete limp. "I can't even lift my arm... It hurts so much. Maybe I shouldn't have acted like a tough girl and asked him to heal me a little before going."

A man with black hair and a goatee in a suit walked up to her. She got super defensive. "No... I'm a good guy. I'm Reeve. Cait Sith, go and follow the blonde."

A black cat appeared behind him and saluted and ran after Cloud.

Reeve pulled out a Cure Materia. "Cure3..."

"Why are you helping me?" Tifa asked as Reeve fed her an Ether.

Reeve smiled.

* * *

Well... I (finally) introduced Reeve. YAY! I'm not fond of Cait Sith but love Reeve. Anyway, R&R please and I'll update as soon as I can. I am a college student who only can update on Weekends.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy Series. The company Square Enix and the mastermind Hironobu Sakaguchi owns Final Fantasy, or I believe he still does.

* * *

_**Blood Lust**_

_Chapter 15_

_Vincent_

Vincent made it to, what he thought to be, the top floor. He gasped for air and noticed two doors in a middle of a hallway. He tried to open the door; however, it wouldn't budge.

"_Vinnie?"_ Yuffie's thoughts echoed.

"Servant!" He shouted.

"The door's lock." Yuffie spoke on the other side. "I tried lock picking it but it has a spell on it."

"Stand back." Vincent spoke and Yuffie stepped back then he kicked the door with just enough force to open it but not destroy it.

"I should have thought of that." She laughed.

Her laughing stopped when they stared at each other. Yuffie was wearing a gray cocktail dress and her hair was slightly longer than when they last met. Yuffie ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged back and they stood there for a while. "I'm sorry it took me long to get to you."

"Where is everyone?" Yuffie looked around him, hoping to see a huge rescue team.

"They are fighting Zalhera's servants."

"I want to fight too! I am a ninja princess! I shouldn't have been captured! Gosh, I have been so out of character since I met you!"

"When we get out you can kick as much ass as you want." Vincent chuckled slightly.

"Did I just make you laugh?" She sounded so happy.

"No..."

"You did! I'm so happy!"

"What a teary reunion..." An ominous voice spoke.

Vincent put his servant behind him. "Who are you?" Vincent asked.

A man with black hair and a face that had what looked like a bondage piece on formed from the shadows. He had robotic wings that glow blue on his back. He wore black body suit with blue lining. A gun holster on each leg, he grabbed the guns with his wings and pointed them at the two. "I am Nero, the sable one."

The robotic person then started to fire at the two. Vincent quickly grabbed Yuffie and jumped into her room.

"Man... I just got out of this room." Yuffie sighed.

He closed the door and locked it. _**'Yuffie...'**_ Vincent handed her a shuriken. _**'I'm not going to be able to fight him and protect you at the same time unless I get some help.' **_He started to turn purple and he face morph to a demon looking face. He morphed into a Galian Beast, which Yuffie only heard about in legends from Nanaki.

It looked at Yuffie and she nodded. _'Okay...'_

Nero bust the door down causing Vincent to maul him.

_Aerith_

Aerith watched at Zack slashed at Sephiroth multiple times and Zack stopped when his sword stopped glowing. Sephiroth stabbed Zack in the sword and swung him across the room. His back hit the wall and his body slump over. "Zack-kun," Aerith cried and try to run to him, but was stopped by Sephiroth's blade, pointing at her chest.

"You think that would do anything to me? He's weak." Sephiroth laughed.

"No, but I can!" Cloud ran up to him from behind and shouted, "Omnislash." He blade started to glow orange and he started to slash at Sephiroth. After each slash, he would teleport to another side of his body and slash again. After fifteen slashes, Sephiroth got on one knee. He glared up at Sephiroth and he disperse into a black smoke that floated into thin air.

"You can never kill me. I am the darkness in your souls." His voice rang through the air. He was gone.

"Zack-kun!" Aerith ran to Zack's side. "Cloud just go! I can't feel Vincent anymore. He's in trouble!" Aerith looked terrified at Cloud. Cloud sighed and wanted to protest but Aerith just glared at him. He ran pass the two.

"Have you seen a man with yellow spikey hair?" Cait Sith ran up to them.

"Who are you?" Zack coughed.

"A member of WRO."

"Um... That way." Aerith pointed.

"I got an elixir." Aerith poured it on Zack.

Zack coughed a little and smiled.

Suddenly, Tifa ran pass them which confused the two.

"Wait... Ms. Lockhart... You are not fully healed yet." Reeve ran after the fighter and nodded to the two. "Hello."

It was finally quiet between the two. Zack yawned and tried to get up but Aerith grabbed his shoulder "I just want to take a break. I've been fighting for a long time." Aerith finally spoke. "Would you still love me if I took a break?"

"Come here." Zack motioned her to a hug. She hugged him. "Of course. You deserve a long break." We'll get up if they need us."

_Tifa_

"Cloud! Wait up! She's my friend too! Also, I want to kick this Zalhera's ass!"

"Ms. Lockhart!" Reeve was a few flight of stairs after her. "Don't strain yourself."

"Tifa?" Cloud was catching his breath on a flight of stairs in front of her. Cait Sith was talking to him.

Tifa hugged him, "Gosh. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't be resting."

"Yes you should. You're wounds are serious." Reeve caught up to everyone and gasped for air.

"Are you good at healing?" Cloud asked Reeve.

"I'm carrying Materia." Reeve responded.

"Good. We have a healer. Let's go." Cloud grabbed Reeve's hand and they all started to walk up the stairs together. Tifa held Cloud's other hand.

"Wait... what?!" Reeve shouted in confusion.

_The Turks_

Reno was blocking all of Yazoo's attacks with his baton and Rude punched Loz in the face. Kadaj just watched with a satisfied smirk. Elena finally beat Shelke with a Materia. "I'm done. Let's take her." She whispered into her watch. She attached a Materia onto Shelke and she teleported away. She then charged at Kadaj only to get stabbed in the back.

Kadaj was behind her, "you aren't the only one with the Escape Materia."

Elena fell to the ground, passed out.

"I feel that group getting close to that little Princess." Yazoo spoke up.

"Fine, Escape!" Kadaj clutch the Materia and the three silver hair men disappeared.

Rude ran to Elena and Reno was watching Barret's group.

Nanaki, Cid, and Barret were fighting Rosso and Weiss with all their might.

"Now!" Cid shouted into a walkie-talkie.

Suddenly, the Highwind was above the group.

"Locked on." Denzel's voice emerged from the other side of the walkie talkie.

"Fire!" Cid pointed at the two.

A barge of missiles rained from the sky hitting Rosso and Weiss.

Nanaki howled and a massive plasma beam hit them from the sky after the Highwind flew out of the way.

Barret then charged of another beam from his gun and fired it at the two.

When they were done, Rosso and Weiss staggered. "We would have never wanted to go back." Reno ran up to the group. "Isn't that what the WRO summoned you to do, Turk? We hated our lives." With that remark, the two died.

Rude walked up with Elena in his arms. "May we use your ship?"

The Highwind was landing and Cid nodded. Rude took the female Turk to the ship and Reno followed.

Cid, Nanaki, and Barret looked at the Castle. "Let's go." Nanaki spoke.

They then ran inside to join the team.

* * *

OMG! I'm still updating! I'm also working on a hundred theme challenge for Tales of Symphonia so if you like that game then go to my profile and look at that. Well... R&R and I'll update in two or three weeks.


End file.
